


Young & Beautiful

by tomlenson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Most of the boys are merely mentioned, Probably not though, Rough Sex, Vampire AU, billionaire au, blood sucking, dark matter, down-to-earth harry, hoping to make this heavy, how to tag??, i can't write smut, i suck, minor ziam, probably just going to be implied sex, sophisticated louis, vampire!Harry, vampire!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billionaire, century old vampires that crawl the earth with enough vengeance to kill one another, but not enough to stop them from loving one another so passionately it’s nearly inhuman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young & Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr gif set.
> 
> Also based on the song Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or know, or know anyone who is associated with One Direction. In the story I have also changed the name of the boy's family names for the sake of their personal lives.
> 
> I don't know, enjoy... ?

Prologue

  The room filled with warmth and soft moans, bleeding into the dark for only them to ever hear.

  Everything around them remained silent, giving the lovers their own peace as they pleasured each other in a way no one else could ever give. Their skin grew wet with sweat, their bodies beginning to ache with love. Soft skin rubbed against silk, hair growing matted and his breath becoming short.

  It would be a beautiful sight if anyone saw, for everything about this moment is awfully special - the pure love that radiated from each of their bodies could bring hope back into struggling souls.

  But one had a secret, so dark it could ruin even the toughest of mankind because this secret is far too scary in this world that it could bring terror to anyone who discovered it.

  His secret could end life only for it to start again, but this life would only bring the people he loves into hating him, forcing them into believing that all he can bring to them is evil. Nothing could stop the people he loves from thinking otherwise.

  So as he and his lover rocked together, creating a force of unthinkable love, he lost control.

  He could feel the excruciating hot pain take over his body, stopping him from thinking coherently and only acting upon the animalistic impulse that grew when he was hungry. But this power brought on ten times more heat for the power grew on lust and love.

  He tried to control it, but as his lover moaned loudly, his body erupting into pleasure, all he could do is thrust one last time before he bit down hard along the conjunction of his lover’s neck and shoulder, releasing venom and drawing blood; for as he sucked, he pulled an ear piercing scream from his lover - both of pain and pleasure, but poisoning him with his own blood.  And as he pulled away, chasing his own orgasm before pulling out and collapsing beside his lover, white from drained life, but still breathing slowly as his body already began to undergo the familiar and painful change that he knew he instantly regretted everything that could have lead up to this moment.


End file.
